


Secret's Out

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka makes a rash decision that could have a fatal consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

The sun was set as Kirishima Touka walked back to Anteiku, her hands in her pockets and her eyes at a downcast. She heard a quiet shriek from not far away, Touka frowned and tilted her head slightly in the direction that the noise came from. There was a beat of silence before another shriek sounded, this time louder. Touka’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice, she turned her heel and sprinted toward the noise with only one thought in her mind. _Yoriko._

Touka was running along a bridge when she noticed what looked to be two figures running below her, she paused to get a better look only to spot some kind of kagune trailing behind the second figure. Touka bit back a snarl as she unleashed her own kagune and jumped off the bridge, propelling herself toward the ghoul that was pursuing Yoriko. The other ghoul stumbled backward and landed on his back.

With one swift motion, Touka severed the other ghoul’s head from his shoulders. She watched as the blood pooled at her feet and sighed before glancing over at Yoriko, who had fallen down a few feet away from her. Touka swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face her girlfriend fully, her kagune was exposed, her identity was exposed. Touka felt a seed of panic set in as she looked at her girlfriend, who was shivering with fear.

“Yoriko.” She murmured, kneeling in front of her girlfriend and looking into her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“T-Touka?” Yoriko managed before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Touka sighed and stood up, lifting her girlfriend into her arms and running toward Anteiku. She took a long leap and managed to land on the windowsill of her apartment. Slipping in through the window, Touka padded to her sofa where she laid Yoriko down before moving to the kitchen and preparing a cup of coffee.

Leaning against her counter top, Touka took a sip of her drink and looked over at Yoriko. Logically she knew it was dangerous to keep her alive, that she could be reported and killed. Touka took a long gulp of her coffee, idly thinking about how easy it would be to kill Yoriko. She could snap the other girl’s neck and leave her out for some of the weaker ghouls to finish off, it would cover her tracks perfectly. As soon as the thought popped into her head, Touka felt sick to her stomach.

It had been such an easy decision when it had been that girl with Nishiki, Kimi she thinks her name was. She supposed that Kaneki’s question was being answered at that moment, would she be able to kill Yoriko now that she was in the same position as Kimi was? Part of her wanted to just do it, to get it over with and dispose of the body. The other part was sickened by the thought of killing Yoriko, killing her girlfriend.

Touka looked out the window and sighed, the sidewalks were mostly empty now. If she left Yoriko in an alley, she’d no doubt be preyed upon. She felt bile rise in her throat at the very thought of the act. Taking in a deep breath, Touka finished her coffee and looked back at Yoriko’s form. Her chest was rising and falling calmly, there didn’t seem to be a scratch on her, aside from a small gash on her cheek that she must have gotten when the other ghoul was pursuing her. She felt her body fill with rage at the thought of Yoriko being attacked.

Yoriko stirred and opened her eyes, blinking twice before sitting up and looking around the room, her eyes wide and panicked as she took in her surroundings. Touka didn’t move as she watched Yoriko, who was now staring at her with a terrified expression. Her throat went dry at the look on Yoriko’s face, Touka knew she couldn’t live with herself if she killed Yoriko.

“Yoriko…” Touka murmured, slowly moving toward the sofa and watching as Yoriko cowered away.

“T-Touka… You’re a-a-“ Yoriko whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. “You’re one of… _them_.”

“Yes I am.” Touka sat down on the floor beside the sofa. “But I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Y-you’re no-not?” Yoriko sniffled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

“No, I’m not.” Touka replied calmly, moving her hand to touch Yoriko’s arm, only for the other girl to flinch away. “Are you alright?”

Yoriko nodded shakily. “W-what happened to the ghoul that was chasing me?” She asked after a moment.

“He won’t bother you again.” Touka said darkly, glaring out the window.

“Y-you killed him?”

“Yes.”

“You killed for me?”

Touka turned slightly pink before nodding once.

“Thank you.” Yoriko mumbled, her eyes at a downcast.

“You won’t report me will you?” Touka asked after a moment of silence.

Yoriko shook her head.

A wave of relief washed over Touka as she let out a small sigh. She looked Yoriko in the eyes and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the other girl. Tears formed in Touka’s eyes as she pulled Yoriko closer, feeling her girlfriend return the embrace. She held onto Yoriko for almost a full minute before pulling away.

“Thank you.” Touka murmured, wiping her eyes.

The two of them were silent for a while before Yoriko spoke up. “I can’t believe you’re a ghoul...” She said, pausing before turning bright red. “S-so all that food I made you tasted disgusting to you!?”

Touka’s eyes widened and she leaned back, surprised by the outburst. “Uh… yeah?”

“I’m so sorry, Touka!” Yoriko exclaimed, throwing her arms around the ghoul’s shoulders and pulling her in close. “I made you eat so much food!”

“It’s okay, Yoriko.” Touka chuckled, patting Yoriko on the back. “You didn’t know.”

“But you always said you didn’t want any…” Yoriko frowned, pulling away and looking Touka in the eyes. “Did I ever make you sick!? I saw on TV that ghouls get sick if they eat human food, is that true!?”

“… It’s only if we eat too much.” Touka sighed, flicking Yoriko’s forehead. “I… uh… usually just puke it up later, though… just in case.”

“My cooking makes you puke?”

“Everyone’s cooking makes me puke… Yours is a lot more tolerable. I only gag a little bit when I swallow yours.”

“That’s not helping!” Yoriko huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

Touka rolled her eyes. “I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Yoriko uncrossed her arms and sighed. “I just feel bad for making you eat things that taste awful to you.”

The corners of Touka’s lips quirked up. “You find out that your girlfriend is a ghoul and the first thing you do is worry about the food I’ve eaten?”

“It sounds ridiculous when you say it like that…”

“It is ridiculous, you goof.” Touka leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Yoriko’s lips.

Yoriko pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds with a small smile on her face. “I guess this makes you my ‘ghoul-friend’ now, huh?”

Touka groaned and kissed Yoriko again. “Never say that again.” She murmured.


End file.
